Dating Naruto Vs Dating Sasuke
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: Naruto's a sweetheart. Sasuke's a stoic. The differences of dating Naruto and Sasuke. (Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke)
1. Asking Out

_...Naruto Uzumaki..._

"Man, I'm so hungry.."

A little while ago, I'd ordered pizza from the local pizza hut. A small pan pizza would have been enough for me, but they said the delivery has to be $10 and up, so I ordered a medium-sized pizza and a soda. I know I shouldn't be eating something such as a pizza as Sakura would complain about me getting too fat for cheerleading, but what Sakura doesn't know won't hurt.  
I sat back on my couch and began to flip through the numerous channels. 'They said they'd be here in less than 35 minutes. Where are th-'. A knock at the door interrupted my train of thought.

"That must be them!"

I jumped up and ran to the door. Apon opening it, there Naruto stood, dressed in a pizza hut uniform with a pizza hut box and a soda in his hands. "Hey.."

"Naruto? When did you start working at Pizza Hut?"

He looked at me confused before that nervous look returned back to his whiskered face. "Oh, no. I don't. I'm just volunteering for today." I nodded my head in understanding. "Here's your order." He then handed me the box and soda before turning to walk away.

"Wait. I didn't pay y-"

Naruto waved it off. "I got it covered." I watched as he got in his car and drove off. "Thanks.", I said to where only I could hear. I placed the pizza on the coffee table along with the soda. I then heard a thud behind me.  
I quickly turned around to look the direction that sound came from only to see the teddy bear Naruto had given me for my birthday yesterday on the ground. It was the cutest teddy bear I'd ever seen with it's big eyes and little body. I smiled and went over to pick it up. As I returned back over to the couch, I sat my teddy next to me.  
I could smell the pizza through the box which made my tummy growl since I hadn't eaten all day. I opened the box and the pizza looked really delicious and cheesy, but that's not what caught my eye. What caught my heart was the writing on the cardboard above the pizza which could only belong to that cute blonde idiot, Naruto:

 _Will you be my girlfriend or is this too cheesy?_

I couldn't help but smile as I read it over. Of course it was cheesy, but how could I say no? Naruto was such an idiot, but I found it cute. As I got up, I accidentally pressed the palm of my hand to the stomach of my teddy in which it began to talk in the cutest voice,

 _Let's make a love story, just you and me._  
 _So, Hinata, can you please call, saying you'll go out with me?_

I began to laugh at the lame, yet cute line. This may have been the most silliest way he could have ever asked me out and now I was going to call him up and say yes. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Naruto may have been an idiot, but he was my idiot, now. I smiled at that thought.

 _...Sasuke Uchiha..._

I glance back and forth at Sasuke as we walked through the forest. He'd invited me out here, yet he hadn't said a word. He walked with his head down and hands in his pockets, looking to be deep in thought.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Um.. why did you invite me out here?"

Again, no words. 'Maybe he just wanted to go for a walk, but didn't want to be alone? But, I can tell something's wrong with him.' Sasuke stopped in his tracks, causing me to look at him in question.

"Look. I'm going to be very brief and to the point."

"Okay." He had my full attention.

"I like you."

My eyes widened. "You-", Before I could say anything else, Sasuke spoke again. "So, I don't want anyone else trying to claim you." He then placed his hands back in his pockets and walked ahead of me. My face felt real tingly. Sasuke likes me..

'Wait. So.. does this mean we're together, now?'


	2. First Date

_...Naruto Uzumaki..._

"So, where are we going?"

Naruto opened the car door as I got in. "You'll see.", he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as he closed my door and went over to the driver's side. "It's actually somewhere I've been wanting to take you for a while, now." I tilted my head. "Oh, really? Since when?" A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he started up the car. "Since, ya' know.. since I first laid eyes on you." I let a giggle slip past my lips at his cuteness.  
The car ride was filled of laughs, stories and Naruto's failed attempts of cute lines to make me swoon over him. I laughed at every one of them.  
The car then started to shake before it came to a stop. I looked at Naruto. "Is everything okay?" Naruto looked at me and told me to hold on. He got out of the car and lifted the front hood up. The sky was a cool blue and filled with dark clouds. 'It's going to rain.'  
I saw Naruto wave his hand in front of his face to keep from inhaling the smoke as it erupted from the hood. He then got back in and let out a heavy sigh. "This is not how I wanted our first date to go." I gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Naruto." He turns to look at me. "No.. it's not." He then looks ahead of him as the rain starts to pour.  
"I finally get to go out with the most beautiful and funnest girl and this happens." I blushed at his words. He looked out his window and sighed. We then saw flashes of red and blue lights, a siren following soon after. I looked back in alert. Sure enough, it was the police.  
A cop wearing glasses tapped on Naruto's window, causing him to roll it down. "Sir, you're not allowed to park here."

"I'm sorry. The car broke down."

The cop looked at me and then back at Naruto. "I'mma need to see your license and registration. Naruto reached over to the glove compartment in front of me, pulling out his wallet. I began to grow worried as Naruto looked back up at the cop. "..I left it at home." The cop looked at me and then back at Naruto a little while longer.  
"I'mma need you both to step out of the car." We did as we were told, getting rained on in the process. The cop began to talk into his radio. "Hatake, this is Hyuuga. I've got a blonde haired male on palm street driving a stolen dark blue buick."  
'Did he just say stolen?' I looked at Naruto who was equally shocked. "Stolen?!" The cop, Hyuuga, calmly looked at Naruto. "Unless you can prove to me that this car is not stolen, you're looking at three to four years in prison." Wait-what? Naruto was looking furious. "I told you that I left it at home!"  
The cop walked over to Naruto and shoved him against the car trying to place the handcuffs on him. "What are you doing?! Let him go!" The cop looked at me and began to speak, but Naruto beat him to it. "Hinata, I don't want you involved in this."  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state." As soon as the cop got the handcuffs on Naruto, he lifted him off the car and took him over to the police car. 'I can't believe this is happening.'  
I sat on the bench, soaked, waiting for Naruto to join me. His parents had come and bailed him out, bringing his license and registration card. I feel so bad for him. As I look up, I see Naruto walking towards me. He sits next to me.  
"Well, _this_ was far from how I imagined today would go." He looks really defeated. "It's alright, Naruto. Really, it could've been a lot worse." Naruto looks at me and smiles a charming smile. "I love how you always look at the positive side of things." I don't know why, but I became really shy at his words. He lets out a sigh. "Well, not everything's ruined. I mean, at least I can still give you the best part."

"Wha-"

My lips were covered by his, causing me to blush. Fluttering my eyes closed, my face felt really hot as my heart beat became erratic. He then pulled away and smiled at me, placing a string of hair behind my ear. "Our first kiss as a couple." I couldn't stop blushing, so I put my head down. Naruto was the first kiss I'd had in a while. I knew there would be more, but this one would always be cherished.

 _...Sasuke Uchiha..._

Sasuke's been angry for a while, now. He wanted to take me to a really fancy restaurant, but apon arriving, Itachi spotted us and insisted on us going over their parents house so I could meet the family. Sasuke tried to get out of it, but Itachi called their parents and told them Sasuke's been hiding me, causing Sasuke to get scolded by his father and now here we are at Sasuke's parent's house with Sasuke glaring at Itachi and their family members observing me.  
We were all currently gathered around the dinner table. I never imagined Sasuke came from a rich family. I feel so out of place.

"Hinata, is it?"

I nodded my head at.. I think his name is Shisui. He squinted his eyes at me. "You don't look at all like Sasuke's type." I didn't know what to say. Seriously, how do you respond to that? "She _is_ my type, Shisui.", Sasuke said with a glare directed at him. Itachi began to chuckle. "Calm down little brother. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"You are so quiet, dear."

I looked at Sasuke's mother who was giving me a closed eye smile. I smiled back in response. "Where did you two meet?", she asked. "We actually go to the highschool together." She looked at Sasuke. "You never brought her over to introduce us, sweetie."

"Yeah, Suke Suke. Too ashamed?", Shisui asked.

"Shut your mouth, Shisui.".. Why doesn't he like me? I haven't even done anything to Shisui. Sasuke looked at his mother. "I wanted to wait until after I'd proposed." My heart skipped a beat at those words. Sasuke plans on proposing to me? "You've always wanted me to get married, so I wanted to surprise you-" He then looked at me and slightly smiled. "-with the perfect bride."  
My heart began to beat faster than it should. "She must really be something, little brother. I've never seen you smile at a girl before." I look at Sasuke's mother who is smiling at me.

"Well, I don't approve of it."

We all turned our head to Fugaku, Sasuke's father. "Neither do I.", replied Madara. "She's not of our quality. You can do much better than this, Sasuke." ..What do they mean? Am I not good enough for Sasuke? ..I really feel like crying right now.  
"I don't care what you think of her. She's perfect to me and she's all I want. Your opinions don't matter to me." Sasuke's father looked very angry. "Sasuke, I have not raised you to talk this way to your elders!"  
I stood up from the table. I don't like this. "Excuse me." I then walked away and went to their balcony to think things over… Should I break up with Sasuke? I don't want to, but.. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. It's probably for the best. I put my head down. I don't want to belong to a family where I'm not accepted. This hurts.

"Hinata."

I turn around to see Sasuke. I don't know what to say. He then walks over to me and wipes away my tears. "…Talk to me." More tears escape my eyes. "Am I not good enough for you, Sasuke?"

"No. You're not."

What? I look up at him, shocked. Was this whole relationship pointless to him, then? Sasuke continued.

"You're _too_ good for me, Hinata. My family has it backwards. You're all I ever wanted."

…That was by far the sweetest thing I'd ever heard Sasuke say. I began to shy away. I was really happy inside, but I didn't know how to respond to that. I never know how to respond when Sasuke says something so sweet and out of character.  
We stared into each other's eyes a little while longer. "It's.. It's getting late, Sasuke. We should both be getting home." I started to walk the opposite way, but I felt a hand on my arm before I was pulled back to Sasuke and kissed. My heart would not stop pounding in my chest. I felt like I was going to melt. It was a desperate kiss, I could tell. I know now that I needed him just as much. Sasuke's family may not like me, but as long as I have him, I'll be alright. We can get through this together.

 _The End_

 ** _Who would You rather date?_**

 ** _Comment below!_**


	3. Credits!

**This was originally a Reader Inset, but was formatted to fit FF's terms and conditions.**

 **This was originally a Poll/Challenge/Vote story, but was formatted to fit FF's terms and conditions.**

 **There was originally a song here for the credits, but FF is not arranged for that option.**

Thank you Dianna for being the first person to comment on this story!

Thank you Hikari 光 for being a constant reader for this story!

Thank you everybody who read, favorited and viewed this story! ^-^

I appreciate it very much! ^-^

The "Naruto" and "Naruto Shippuden" anime and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. He is the creator and illustrator of the "Naruto/Shippuden" anime, movie(s) and manga. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing that has to do with "Dating Naruto Vs Dating Sasuke" except the plot and it's title.

I do not own the cover art. I only added the title onto it.


End file.
